Blushing Hanyous and Pickup Lines
by c-dog
Summary: Kagome and Sango have a bet that involves blushing, Inuyasha, and pickup lines. Who will be stuck doing dishes with Miroku for a month? Fluffy and Funny InuKag oneshot


AN: I've wanted to write this story for a while now. It seemed like such a cute idea, I hope it turns out half as good as I'd hoped. Read and Review, onegai. Thanks to Aisha and Lily! ^_^  
  
Blushing Hanyous and Pickup Lines  
  
**  
  
Kagome huffed, crossed her arms, and abruptly turned from Sango. "You have so little faith in me. I'm telling you, I can do it!"  
  
Sango grinned at her companion's back and chuckled to herself. "It's not you, Kagome. It's just that I know for a fact that NOBODY could pull that off. It's impossible!"  
  
"Fine," the miko replied as she turned back to face her friend, "I bet you a month's worth of washing dishes that I can do it!"  
  
Sango smirked at the idea. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you're stuck washing dishes with the houshi."  
  
**  
  
After a long day of shard hunting, the wandering group of shard hunters was glad to settle down in a quiet clearing to rest. After all, fighting demons and walking for miles on end in the scorching summer heat can take a lot out of you. All were glad that they had stopped to eat dinner earlier in the day; now nothing was stopping them from lying down and catching up on some much needed sleep.  
  
As much as Kagome wished to curl up in her sleeping bag with Shippou and let her dreams claim her, a wink from Sango reminded her that unless she didn't want to be doing dishes for a month, she had a plan to stick to. After helping the group set up camp, she waited until the others were lying down before reluctantly traipsing towards the tree that a certain hanyou was occupying.   
  
'Come on, Kagome. You can do this! This is no time to be shy!" she encouraged herself mentally. As she neared the tree, she convinced herself that she had to follow through with 'the plan' as described by Sango.   
  
'I can't lose this bet!'  
  
-Flashback  
  
"He actually said that, Kagome-chan?!" Sango asked, obviously shocked at the boy's words.   
  
The demon exterminator had sat silently as she listened to Kagome's retelling of her 'date' (she still didn't quite understand what that was) that she had gone on with Hojo. Sango knew that her friend didn't actually want to go anywhere with the boy, her friends just put her up to it. As the miko from the future told of the question that the boy had asked her the previous night, however, Sango found that she could no longer stay silent.  
  
"Hai, Sango-chan, he said it." Kagome sighed. 'Hojo is such an idiot. Who does that, anyways?!'  
  
"How could he ask you something like that?! Has he no morals? He's no better than the houshi!" Sango gasped. Apparently, she didn't understand the concept of a pickup line.  
  
"He didn't actually mean it. It's something called a pickup line. Guys in my time say these things to girls in the hopes of either dating them or getting their attention. They usually don't mean it literally." Kagome told her.  
  
"I still can't believe that he asked if he could have sex with you!"  
  
"He was kidding, Sango! And that's not what he said... He said 'I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?' It was a joke, no big deal!"  
  
"No big deal, huh Kagome?" Sango smirked. "I bet you'd be singing a different tune if Inuyasha had asked you something like that."  
  
Kagome only laughed. "Are you kidding me?! Inuyasha wouldn't ever say or receive a pickup line willingly! He's too scared! He'd blush if he ever heard any of them!"  
  
"Blush? Inuyasha?! I don't think so, Kagome-chan..." Sango replied slyly.  
  
"We're talking about the same person here, right? Inuyasha, the guy who can't even look me in the eye when I'm 'in heat' as youkai put it? I could make him blush easy!"  
  
"No, Kagome, you couldn't."   
  
Kagome huffed, crossed her arms, and abruptly turned from Sango. "You have so little faith in me. I'm telling you, I can do it!"  
  
Sango grinned at her back and chuckled to herself. "It's not you, Kagome. It's just that I know for a fact that NOBODY could pull that off. It's impossible!"  
  
"Fine," the miko replied as she turned back to face her friend, "I bet you a month's worth of washing dishes that I can!"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
By now the half demon had noticed the miko walking towards him and also noted that her cheeks were tinged a slight red. 'Wonder what her problem is...? Why isn't she trying to sleep like everyone else?'  
  
'Come on Kags! You can do it, you can do it!' She took a deep breath to relax before lifting her eyes to the branch that Inuyasha was sitting on.  
  
"Inuyasha, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked shakily. By now, she was lacking confidence that she sorely needed.  
  
"Feh, what is it now? You're not leaving already, are you? You just got here!" he whispered as loudly as he could without it being considered yelling. He hated when she left him to return to her world; it made him feel restless, like something was missing.   
  
Eyes flashed with annoyance before an answer was given. "No I'm not leaving yet! Jeez, I just wanted to know if I could talk to you! You don't have to bite my head off, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hmph, fine," the hanyou said as he jumped from his branch and landed softly on the ground next to her. Kagome resisted the urge to gape; she wouldn't admit it, but Inuyasha found ways to impress her at nearly ever moment. Whether it be bounding from tree to tree with her on his back or fighting off several demons at a time by himself, there never seemed to be a day that Kagome didn't find out something new and exciting about the half demon.   
  
"No, not here. Let's go to the meadow and talk." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha could only nod and follow after her while wondering what she was up to. 'What was that look in her eyes? She looked... mischievous...'   
  
When they reached the meadow, Kagome suddenly turned and smiled at the hanyou. 'Come on Kags, just get it over with! What's the worst that could happen? So he'll laugh in your face and never be able to look at you again... that's not so bad! Aw, who am I kidding?!' Regaining her composure, Kagome noted the confused look on Inuyasha's face before breathing in and out slowly. 'Here goes nothing...'  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
He was bewildered to say the least. 'Why does she smell nervous?' The hanyou looked into her eyes and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"Kissing is a language of love, so how about a conversation?" Kagome asked quickly before turning away. 'Oh my god, I actually said it!' Feeling a familiar tingling in her cheeks, the miko raised a hand to soothe them. 'I must be as red as a tomato!'  
  
During Kagome's inner conversation, the hanyou merely gaped at her. 'Was she implying what I think she was? No, I must have heard wrong... This is Kagome we're talking about here! Innocent, childish, sinless, honest, beautiful, angelic... wait, what was I talking about? Damnit...'  
  
When she gathered what courage she could, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and saw that he was staring off into space. No blush was present on his cheeks. 'Crap, that means I have to say more! Pity me, god. Please let the damn kid blush!'  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she stuttered. 'This is so embarrassing!'  
  
"Hmm?" he responded, still out of it.  
  
'He's probably thinking about Kikyo." Kagome mused. This thought gave her some much needed determination. 'I'll get his attention back to me, even if I have to come on to him shamelessly! We'll see if he's thinking about that dead bitch when I'm done with him!'  
  
"You know, Inuyasha, I've been wondering all day... Are you a screamer, a moaner, or a panter?" she asked while smirking. 'If that doesn't work...'  
  
'What?! Does she... oh my god! How could she ask that?! Wait... which is it, anyways?' Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he couldn't even answer. His jaw had dropped, but he wasn't blushing yet.  
  
'Damnit! Time to pull out the big guns. This one will get him for sure! At least I hope so...'  
  
"Do you sleep on your stomach, Inuyasha?" she asked quickly. But before he could answer with a 'Stupid girl, I sleep in trees.' she cut him off with another unexpected question. "Can I?"  
  
Inuyasha abruptly looked her in the eyes, and when he saw the crimson tinge on her cheeks he too could no longer hold back the flush that threatened to claim his face. He blushed.  
  
Kagome grinned. "I did it! I made you blush! Take that, Sango!!!" she laughed. The miko danced around the meadow with cries of "Oh yeah! Who's the bomb?! That's me!"  
  
She failed to notice the hanyou's drooping ears and depressed countenance. 'She only said it to make me blush?'  
  
Kagome stopped her victory dance after a glance at the half demon. She had never seen him look so utterly sad. "What's wrong, Inuyahsa?" she questioned.  
  
"Feh, it's nothing!" he hastily snorted. 'I can't let her see how that made me feel. I can't have her feeling sorry for me.'  
  
Kagome pelt a pang of guilt. 'He's probably thinking about how he doesn't like me, only Kikyo... That's got to be it.' "Inuyasha, I'm sorry if I made you mad. I know that you would never think of me that way. You know what? I'll just go now. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
  
Inuyasha blanched. 'Why does she feel bad?' "Kagome, I-"  
  
She cut him off. "No, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone so you can think about Kikyo..." she said, trying to hide the cracking in her voice and the tears in her eyes. 'You idiot! You know that he could never see you as anything more than a shard detector!' As she turned to leave, a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around, putting her face to face with the hanyou.  
  
"Kagome, it's not that. It's just... I thought you meant what you were asking, not just doing it for some bet with Sango." His ears drooped. "That's all."  
  
She practically sighed with relief. "Oh Inuyasha, sure it was a bet, but if I thought that you ever thought of me as more than a shard detector, I would have said it anyways," she revealed with a smile.   
  
Inuyasha beamed. "So you meant it then?" he asked with a smirk. 'I like where this is going...'  
  
Blushing a million shades of red, Kagome nodded.   
  
"Ha, now who's blushing?!" he laughed. Kagome's face became flushed once again, but not from embarrassment. She was pissed.  
  
Lunging at him in an attempt to knock him flat on his ass, Kagome screeched, "Why you little!" She was caught in mid-lunge however, and pulled into the hanyou's arms. Inuyasha cradled her body against his before pulling her up to kiss her on the lips. A passionate kiss. VERY passionate.  
  
Kagome was lost. 'Wha-What?! He's kissing me?! What's going on?' Although she was shocked, that didn't stop her from kissing back and then some. No, not in the least.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back to catch his breath and looked into his favorite miko's eyes. "I don't sleep on my stomach, but you can." He whispered into her hair as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He could feel her grin into his shirt before he heard a muffled, "Is that so?" 


End file.
